


Plump Purple Bird

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamorous Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: OT3 AU: The husbands complement Papa Bird for the purple streaks he put in his hair. Oswald wanted to try something new to impress Edward and Lucius.





	Plump Purple Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN’T HELP IT. THE SKETCH FOR THIS SHIT WAS TOO CUTE. I MEAN, I TOOK ONE LOOK AT HOW PROUD PAPA WAS ABOUT HIS HAIR AND THE WAY THEY COMPLEMENT HIM SO HONESTLY…. IT FUCKING KILLED ME!! I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING! Sketch reposed with artist [ @my-chemical-romanoff ] permission.

Normally, Oswald would allow his hair to dry naturally. He’d twist his long salt and pepper threads up in a towel and sit by the fireplace to read an unfinished book. However, today Papa Bird didn’t just wash his hair, he colored it, adding an accent of purple on each side of his graying temples. He had the urge to do something new, not only to get out of his routine style but to impress his lovers, his husbands, Lucius and Edward.

A polyamorous marriage wasn’t something the three of them planned for their lives. It’s just something that happened over time. The way the three of them fell in love was unorthodox, to say the least, but they wouldn’t have had it happen any other way.

Oswald blow dries his hair and is awed by the rich color highlighting his face. His two favorite men will drop dead on sight.

“Oswald,” Lucius says, knocking on the bathroom door. “You know I’m not one to rush, but we’re going to be late for the dinner.”

“I—I’ll be right out,” Oswald answers and turns off the blow dryer. “Could you please help Eddie. You know—you know he hates tying those bow ties.”

“Okay, but you need to come out soon.”

“I will. Don’t worry.” Oswald quickly squirts a bit a hair product into his hands and slips them through his hair, giving it a nice sheen as he brushes the product through. He then washes his hands and puts on the rest of his suit before stepping out of the bathroom, hoping to find both of his husbands together. He wants to kill two birds with one stone.

Standing at the foot of their bed, Edward complains about his second husband’s bow tying abilities. “Lucius, that’s too tight.”

“Well, you always tie them too loosely.” Lucius slips the loops of Edward’s glittery emerald tie into the knot. “It’ll loosen throughout the night.”

“Ugh,” Edward slips a finger under the tie and tugs at it a little. “Why didn’t Oswald tie it?”

“Because he’s in the bathroom.” Lucius straightens Ed’s tie and Edward gently shoos his hand away. “He’s probably in the mirror staring at himself,” says with a smile and drops his arms down to his sides. “Which I don’t blame him for,” he adds.

Edward chuckles and leans into Lucius, planting his hand on his cheeks and kisses his soft lips. “I don’t blame him either,” he murmurs on Lucius’ lips. “We are lucky to have such a beautiful husband.”

“I feel like the lucky one,” Oswald says from the doorway, making his presence known. “To have both of you.”

Edward and Lucius turn their attention to Oswald and their eyes widen at the gorgeous spectacle bestowed upon them. They immediately let go of each other and meet Oswald at the door.

“Papa Bird, your hair…,” Edward says and rakes his fingers delicately through the purple streaks—careful not to ruin the style Oswald worked on.

“Do you like it?”, he asks, feeling a little nervous now that he finally revealed himself. He knows Edward, in particular, always loved his graying locks.

Lucius can see a bit of apprehensiveness in Oswald’s expressions and he quickly answers to ease him of any self-doubts. “You look very handsome, husband.”

Looking up at Lucius, Oswald beams and his face flushed a soft pink tinge, highlighting the galaxy of freckles on his wrinkled cheeks. “You really think so?”

“Purple has always suited you, Papa,” Edward chimes in with an honest compliment of his own. “You are absolutely stunning.”

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/167593757261/ot3-au-except-with-papa-bird-and-his-two-younger)

Oswald’s cheeks glow even brighter and he can barely keep the overwhelming sensation of their praise from bursting out through him. He swiftly wraps an arm around each of them and pulls them into him for a warm group hug. “I love you two so much,” he mutters into Lucius’ chest. “You have no idea how much you both make me happy.”

“I think we do.” Lucius places a kiss on the crown of Oswald’s head. “We feel the same way about you.”

Oswald gazes up at the taller, rich skinned man, and stands on his toes to kiss his pillowy lips.

“Mmm…”, Lucius hums, resting his right hand on the back of Oswald’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Without breaking his connection to Lucius, Oswald slips his left hand up Edward’s chest until he reaches his smooth-shaven cheek. He runs his thumb over Edward’s luscious pink lips and Edward parts them to allow Oswald to slip it inside.

“Mmm, Papa,” Edward whispers, blissful, once sliding Oswald thumb from between his lips.

Oswald cuts off his kiss with Lucius and replaces his thumb with his lips upon Edward—stealing away his breath in the immediate exchange. He flicks his tongue affectionately over Edward’s lips before making his way inside and expertly explores his mouth, gently and slowly.

Lucius steps behind Oswald and leans into him to start peppering his neck with sweet kisses. He begins at his collarbone and works his way up to the sensitive spot behind Oswald’s ear— which causes the pretty purple bird to abruptly end his kiss with Edward and giggles from the tingling sensation.

“You know that tickles, Lucius,” he manages to say between the bubbly laughter.

“He knows that,” Edward replies instead and continues to consume Oswald’s lips—nipping mostly at the addictive bottom lip.

“You—you guys…” Oswald falls back against Lucius’ chest, feeling his body weakening from the unexpected stimulation between the three of them. “Guys…” His lips are caught between Edward’s again and he’s unable to state his concerns.

Lucius rests his hands on Oswald’s wide hips and lightly squeezes at the rolls slightly hanging over the older man’s pants, all while he never stops panting Oswald’s flesh with his lips.

“Ah…” Oswald moans softly between Edward’s kisses and lifts his right hand up to cup the back of Lucius’ neck, slowly scratching at his skin. _Oh, God, what are these men trying to do to me?_ Oswald brings his left hand up and rests it on Edward’s hip and draws his body closer to him. _Was this hair color made with an aphrodisiac?_  “Mmm, ah.” He can’t seem to say any coherent words aloud, only moans and whimpers fall from his lips.

“Oh, Papa Bird,” Edward mutters and kisses Oswald’s lips again and again before finally completing what’s on his mind. “Look at what you do to us.”

“I knew you’d make us late to the dinner,” Lucius says in the shell of Oswald’s ear and moves his right-hand from Oswald’s love handle to Edward’s firm ass, giving it a squeeze which makes his first husband clench his cheeks with delight. “But I didn’t know you’d do it like this.”

“Ughn…. Ah….” Oswald heavily breathes, feeling the centers of the man pressed in front of him and the one pressed behind him growing harder with each passing moment. If they keep going at this rate, they’ll never make it to the party tonight. “Oh—Oh, my sweet boys,” he pants between words, skin damping with sweat under the layers of his suit. “What about—what about the dinner party? We—We can still make it if we leave right now.”

“Why go out to a party when we can eat here.” Edward presses his lips to Oswald’s once more before putting a little space between them.

“You’re absolutely right, Ed,” Lucius agrees and straighten his posture.

With a single look between Lucius and Edward, both men suddenly lift Oswald from the floor. Lucius hooked his arms under the shorter man’s pits while Edward scoops up his legs, being very mindful of the older man’s injured ankle.

Oswald bursts out in a joyful merriment that immediately engulfs the room. It doesn’t matter how many times they pick him up this way, it will never cease to draw out his boisterous laugh. “O-Okay guys,” he forces his words out between all his giggles, face burning red with amusement. “W-What’s for dinner since—since we’re staying in.”

“I don’t know about you, Papa, but I’m in the mood to eat out a plump purple bird,” Edward speaks slyly with a toothy grin, beginning their march to carrying Oswald to the bed.

“That’s an excellent idea, Ed,” Lucius concurs, as they carefully lay the radiant penguin-man on the bed. “I think I’ll have the same thing.”


End file.
